Birthday Blues
by RGaijin
Summary: Roy hates birthdays. Riza however does a little something every year to cheer him up and make him like them, even for just a little bit. RoyAi Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Of course, I do not claim to own the characters, since they are the creation of Himoru Arakaway cow-san. Plot and story is mine though =)

* * *

_'I hate birthdays, they make feel so old_.'

He slumped over the kitchen room table, his head resting on his outstretched arm and groaned. His expression was downcast, still clad in only his pajama pants, his board chest was bare. It was early in the morning, and the sun's rays streamed through the window and outlined his hunched figure. He had to get ready to go to work soon but he still had an hour or so till he had to leave. He sighed heavily.

_'At least I don't have the day off to mope over this any longer.' _He thought with a frown.

He suddenly felt soft fingers slowly trail up his shoulder, her familiar scent overcame him and her touch sent shivers up his spine. He smiled a little despite his dreadful mood. "Happy birthday, Husband," she bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, then playfully tousled his already sleep ruffled dark locks.

"There's nothing happy about it, Wife" he grumbled, still slouched over the table; she ignored his remark and went over to open the cupboards and inspect what was in them.

"How about a birthday breakfast then, that should cheer you up eh?" Her voice was slightly cheery and he found it annoying.

"I don't want to eat, I don't feel like it." He grunted

She turned to look at him and gave him one those no-nonsense looks he knew so well, her hands on her hips. "You have two choices, a cheese omelet or French toast. Now which one?"

He looked up at her then sighed, "Do you have to? I'm not hungry…" he mumbled with a pout.

"Stop stalling and tell me which one otherwise I'll choose for you." She added her voice a pitch higher now.

"Fine, fine…hmm French toast then but only if you share it with me ok?"

"Oh alright I will," and she turned back to the cupboards and brought out all the ingredients she needed.

She placed the pan on the stove and started preparing to make the French toast. He sat up and watched her work then stretched his arms wide. He knew if he asked to help she wouldn't let him he was supposed to just sit there and wait for his birthday breakfast, it was a little tradition she had started after they'd gotten married almost three years ago.

He got up and strolled over to where she stood and hugged her from behind, then tenderly caressed the little bulge of her abdomen. She was almost five months now with their second child and her tummy wasn't as swollen as it had been with their son and he grinned at how he deduced it was a going to be a pretty little girl this time around.

"What can I do to help my queen and little princess?" he cooed in her ear as he snuggled close to her.

"Hmm…you can set the table since I'm almost done." She turned around caught his face in her hand and gave him a long deep kiss and then shooed him away. "Hurry along now or we'll be late for work."

"I was looking forward to going in today but now I just want to stay at home and spend time with my beautiful, pregnant wife," he grinned mischievously while placing the plates and mugs on the table and then sat down.

She rolled her eyes at him as he blew her a kiss, as she walked back to the table with a plate stacked with four pieces of toast and sat opposite him, she then started to cut them into bite size pieces. She forked a piece and motioned for him to come closer then feed it to him.

"Mmm, I think you've finally mastered the art of making French toast, Riz. This is pretty good." He mumbled as he ate.

She smiled as she chewed her own and then gave him another bite. "I'm glad you're enjoying your birthday breakfast then." She gave him with a cheeky I told you so look.

"I'm enjoying it more because you made it, dearest" he replied with that arrogant smirk of his that she loved so much. She reached out and feed him another bite of toast.

"Good, beside I don't understand why you get all gloomy every birthday." raising an eyebrow at him

"It's because I don't like ageing, I turn thirty seven today, Riza. That's old." he crinkled his nose and frowned.

She giggled at him "Thirty seven is not old. It's not fourty seven or even fifty seven."

He frowned at her, then took the last piece from the plate and put it into her mouth, "I'm glad you're finding this amusing…and it is old and I will only get older." He whined

"Oh Roy, stop being silly everyone will grow older by the year," she swallowed and then mumbled

"Besides you have nothing to frown about since are the handsomest thirty seven year old man in all of Amesteris," she watched as his face beamed and a small satisfied smile made its way on his face. She grinned a little herself, stroking his ego always worked.

"Besides you don't even look thirty seven."

She stood up and collected the empty plates and mugs, then walked over to the sink. He followed suit and took the pile from her before she started to clean them. "Let me clean up, you go and get ready, I'll be over in a bit."

As she turned and was about to walked away he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him then claimed her lips with his own giving her a mind numbing, passionate kiss which left her a little dazed when he pulled away. He grinned at her expression and gently stroked her face with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, for putting up with my irrational hate of growing old and for making today wonderful every year…" He deep voice was slightly rough, full of affection and gratitude. He then reached down, kissed her forehead and let her go, turning back to the task at hand.

* * *

Author's note: A little something to warm me up for the next chapter of Devotedly Yours, and also because I don't like birthdays much like Roy :P and mine was the day before yesterday. (feels rather old myself x.x) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this little one shot. =)  
Don't forget to review, I love to read what you


End file.
